TTLOTC: Halloween
by Dessoestma
Summary: One-Shot! Ezio, is really bad at telling a decent ghost or scary story. Isabella had enough and tells them her own. Who can guess who's was better? What is the message of the story? (I suck at 1-shot summaries)


Title:

**This is a little one-shot that takes part in TTLOTC (The True Legend Of The Creed) when they are in those few months travelling to Masyaf. I saw another Halloween AC FF and it got me in the mood to write, so I wrote this. Hopefully you enjoy it. It's not that scary really. Also, I like the certain character at the end that get's picked on. I just enjoy torturing them so yeh. No need to flame me for being a bully to them! xD**

Isabella's POV

"Ezio, that isn't even scary." I said in a bored voice.

"Like you could tell a better one bambino." He said looking at me.

"Yes, I actually could." I said, sitting up straight from my hunched over position.

"You two argue so much... No wonder your from my side of the family Isabella. You resemble me more than Ezio." Altair cut in, his tone also bored.

"There is no room for you in this conversation Altair so shut it." Ezio said.

"No. I could easily make you shut it. So make me." Altair said defiantly.

"Guys, your acting like teenage boys. I thought you both supposed to be grown me."

"We are." They chorused.

"So... Shall I tell you my scary story?" I asked with a hum.

"Why do you have to this again?" Altair asked, again, for the 10th time.

"It's a Hallow's Eve traditional. And I don't want to scare the crap out of Desmond. He's too much of a wussy to handle my stories. You should have seen his face last time." I laughed as I did think of the last time I had done this with him there.

"By that look it looks like it was entertaining." Altair stated with a slight smile that was hidden mostly by his hood.

"You have no idea." I said.

"Maybe if you can remember, could you tell us the one you told Desmond and the others?" Ezio asked innocently.

"Sure." I said with a shrug and I stood up. Crossing my arms, trying to remember it.

"Ah. I remember it." I said. I slowly started to pace around the fire.

"A fair warning: I always tell a tale with a message, a meaning behind it. It is always a riddle and I challenge my listeners to guess the message. Would you also like to do so?" I said nonchalantly.

"I loved a good riddle. Sure." Altair said quietly.

"Why not?" Ezio said with a shrug.

"Alright then. Let's start." I began.

-The Story-

Two friends were walking on a field, a slow walk. They were both talking and laughing, having a merry time. It was getting dark out and they were still slowly walking not realising the dark hour showing around them. They were both close friends for 5 years. They were both girls as well. The first girl Rachel, had light brown hair and was about 5 ft 1. She was quite a nice and caring person as well. Always looking out for her friends rather than herself. Then there was her friend, Danielle. Danielle had dark brown hair that was bordering on black, she was about 5ft 5. She was also like Rachel, a caring and kind person and looked out for her friends. They were both coming from Rachel's house and were heading for the bus, so Danielle could go home.

### ###

"Rac is going to Rachel and Dani for Danielle. Okay?" I asked both men, they just nodded. They were both looked at the fire. Almost imagining the scene in their minds eye.

### ###

On the back of the field was a small forest, it spanned for about 10 metres on each side. Quite a long walk and the sky was now dark. Rac and Dani now became aware and Rac froze. She had a slight fear of the dark, even though the forest was well lit with lamps. Dani and linked her arm into on of Rac's and dragged her forward slightly.

"Slenders not gonna get you Rac. Don't worry!" She said in a teasing voice. Just begging to be snapped at.

"That really helps. Thanks for helping me conquer one of my worst fears!" Rac said back with a growl.

"Your welcome!" Dani said happily.

"Plus he would get us together so your wouldn't get raped by him alone!" Dani added. Rac just rolled her eye's and then started to walk on her own without being dragged, their arms were still linked though, for comfort.

"Thanks for looking on the bright side for me!" Rac said sarcastically.

### ###

"What or Who is Slender?" Ezio asked. Altair nodded in agreement. I but my lip for a moment before I answered.

"Um. A very tall and skinny man with abnormally long arms and legs." I looked behind me for a moment at the forest edge we were on. Looking for him.

"He kidnaps girls, puts them in a forest and hunts them down and rapes them. He is such a cheery fellow. You wouldn't want to meet him though." They were both silent in return.

### ###

"What was that?" Rac said and she froze. Looking for the source of the noise.

"I don't know." Dani said in a scared tone. That made Rac freak even more. Dani never, _never _got scared. A shadow that had a defined shape come out of the cover of the tree's. The shadow was exactly like a shadow. It moved like a hunter towards the two cowering girls. It was freakishly tall and it crouched in front of them so they were face to face.

It's sounded like a scream. It sounded like pure energy. Electric. Fire. Agony. Shrieks. Sword. Knife. Gun. Everything sound of pain or a causer is what this thing sounded like. That's what it was really. A thing.

"Sleep." It said simply but it sounded like it yelled it rather than in a gentle and soft tone.

### ###

Ezio cringed. I smiled at the subtle movement he tried to hide.

"No need to cringe Ezio. It's just a story." I said with venom in my tone. Trying to make him think otherwise. I then continued walking until I was walking behind Altair. I let Ezio see the vicious twisted smile on my face.

"Truly your descendant Altair." He said with a quiver in his voice. It just made my smile get even more vicious than before.

### ###

Rac wakes up in a dark room. The walls and floor are pitch black. Dani is nowhere in sight. No sound can be heard but a clanking of boots against tile. Which is what the floor is made up off. There is a small bag next to Rac that she pulls towards her once she sits up. Inside it are 4 objects. A dagger, a bottle of water, a torch and a note.  
The note read:

_Have fun. One hour. One survivor. One fight. One death. Choose who it is._

Rac looked around and took the dagger shakily into her hand. She took the bottle and torch as well. She took a small drink of the water and flickered the torch on quickly. She back herself into a corner of the wall and sat. In silence, waiting for her friend.

### ###

"I totally see where this is going." Altair said and I stopped walking for a moment. I put my hands on his shoulders, pulled down his hood and whispered something into his ears. He nodded in understanding and I moved away and he pulled his hood back up. Trying to hide his smirk from Ezio.

"What did you tell him?" Ezio asked curiously.

"The ending." I said bluntly.

"You don't get it yet though. You have to wait." He opened his mouth to protest but I pulled my hood down and put a finger on my lips. He closed his mouth and I pulled my hood back up and I continued to pace.

### ###

Rac felt a dagger press against her throat and froze.

"Dani?" She asked shakily.

"So naive." Dani said behind her and forced Rac to her feet. How she somehow managed to walk through the wall was quite a feat.

"So innocent. So rich with knowledge." Dani chimed in a song like way.

"Dani? I thought I was your friend?" Rac was shaking with nervousness and fear.

"Not a real friend. Just some trash I wanted to clear up. You know why I truly became friends with you. So why does this surprise you?" Dani asked.

"You felt sorry for me. But you got to know me and were true friends with me. My one and only true friend. How can you say that!?" Rac said with anger in her tone. Anger, true anger. The only true she had felt in a long time.

"Times change. People change." Dani looked at the dagger on the floor behind them.

"I guess you read the note. And we both know who is being let go." Rac nodded slightly.

"Do it then." Rac growled. The clanking of boots got louder. As if the owner was 5 footsteps away.

"With pleasure, you dirty little rat." Dani growled. The knife that had been resting gently across Rac's throat had been snapped across and had created a huge gash there. All of the blood in the tiny and frail body started to leak out. Dani laughing manically behind her in glee.

### ###

"That's so predictable." Ezio moaned.

"I'm not done yet Ezio. Be quiet and still til I am." Isabella snapped.

### ###

Dani's image started to flicker out of existence and Rac's body dropped to the floor. Rac's vision was entirely red. Slowly turning black. A single figure ran into view. It was Dani.

"Fuck Off!" She growled at Dani and weakly lashed out as the strength of her body ran out. She was limp on the floor but was still concious and in so much pain.

"It-It-It wasn't me. I swear!" Dani said, she was shaking all over and there were tears in the corner of her eye's. Rac then was forced to relax as the pain and blood loss took over.

"End it then." Rac growled and flicked the dagger of the phantom at Dani with her foot. Dani shook her head and now tears rolled down her face.

"That or I die in totally agony!" Rac growled.

"End it!" Rac forced out. Most of her vision was black, her voice cracked as she said one of her last sentences.

"Prove it to me. Prove it wasn' t you. Prove your a true friend... - " The sentence was cut through with a hacking cough.

"END IT!" Rac exclaimed weakly. She was more limp than before, in fact her whole body was limp and the moisture of her blood had soaked into her and her best friends clothes. Dani's hand became a solid grip on the dagger as she pushed it into her friends throat and heart quickly. Ending her life. She could almost hear her friend whisper "Thank you." Weakly before her body gave in.

### ###

"The story is said that in every forest. True friendship is tested to the limits because of these two innocent girls and the phantom. Some friends make it out alive as two. Other's die in a pair as they both didn't want to leave the other. Then like Dani and Rac, only one lives." I finished quietly. I saw a shadow appear behind Ezio and I watched as Desmond leapt on him and tackled him and made him fall flat on his face next to the fire as he screamed in terror. I walked next to Altair and looked at him in the eye as Ezio tried to get out of Desmond's grip. We both glanced at the pair and back again. Then we both burst out with laughter as Ezio's voice was shrieking curses at us in Italian in a high pitch voice.

"Oh my god. Funniest prank since I did this on Desmond" I gasped between my fit of laughter. Ezio had his face fully covered by his hood but he was scowling and I could see the little imaginary thunder cloud above his head. Desmond just chuckled when he got off of Ezio.

"You got a thing for keeping an audiences attention so focused Izzy. You should have become a writer in our time." I sat down next to Altair and pulled up my hood.

"I was going to. God dam those stupid Templars." I said with a scowl that no one could see.

"So, anyone guess what the message was?" I asked nicely.

**A/N: My Halloween FF. I think I might do 'holiday' FF's quite fun. I know it sucks and it's not really scary but hey. I can't watch horror movies and I am actually scared of Slendermen and Weeping Angels+ The Vajanadra of off Doctor. I'm a big wussy so yeh. **

**I also want to see if any can guess what the message in the story was. There are two, well kinda. I didn't put them in for a reason. No cheating. I made this story 100% legitimately So any guesses anyone? You get a very awesome prize if you do! I'm not joking either!**


End file.
